


Spic and Span

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-post from the anon ds_kinkmeme.</p><p>It involves a giant, sparkly blue dildo. And Fraser's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spic and Span

**Author's Note:**

> I believe simplystars fessed up to the prompt. So, this is for her. :)

"I don't know, Ray," Fraser said, licking his lower lip. But his eyes wouldn't leave the dildo, which was big and blue and—well, true, it  _was_  sparkly, but Ray was pretty sure that didn't explain why Fraser's pupils had gone so wide.

"Hey, do I ever ask you for anything? Nope, not a thing, Fraser," Ray said, "and who's the great guy what drives you to and from work every day and gives you all those nifty blow jobs?" figuring the guilt button was the easiest route to making this happen. Anyway, Ray was pretty sure Fraser wouldn't need too much convincing, because he'd promised he'd let Ray, and also judging from the nice bulge in his boxers, Fraser was game. Even though the dildo Ray'd bought was kinda...big.

Fraser shot him a reproachful look. "I believe I have mentioned many times how much I appreciate the rides."

"And you'll appreciate this one, too." Ray smirked.

Fraser rolled his eyes before biting his lip. "But doesn't it seem rather...large? The circumference...judging from the radius, and of course squaring it and multiplying by pi—

"Fraser! No math! Not sexy! Just...take off your underwear and lie down."

Fraser flushed a little, but he was hiding a grin when he turned away, so it was cool. It was more than cool, because he dropped his boxers and lowered himself belly down over the pillow Ray had put on the bed, and that sweet ass was raised up high, his thighs spread out and his head turned to the side so he could stare up at Ray with those dark blue, trusting eyes.

"You're gonna like this, I promise," Ray said, his throat suddenly dry, and all at once he had trouble remembering why he'd wanted this, because the dildo seemed really heavy in his hand, and it was  _thick_ , just like Fraser'd said, and maybe it would hurt, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Fraser.

Except at the same time Ray's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his dick, which was fucking  _aching_  he was so hard. That Fraser was trusting him like this. That Fraser was doing this for him, just because he'd asked. 

 _I want to fuck you with a dildo sometime,_  he'd told Fraser one night in the dark after coming, a little too crazy high from fucking Fraser to stop himself.  _So I can—I want to see you getting fucked._

 _Jesus, Ray._  Fraser had whispered back. And he hadn't said no. He hadn't said no.

Fraser never told him no.

And now Fraser was waiting.

Ray grabbed the big tube of ultra-thick lube he'd picked up and uncapped it, juggling the dildo and the sticky lube as his pulse went kathunk-kathunk in his temples. He still had his own boxers on but his hard-on poked clean through the slit as he knelt onto the bed between Fraser's legs and put the dildo down to lay one hand on Fraser's round butt cheek.

"Are you, um—" Ray spread him open to stare down. "Holy cow."

The back of Fraser's neck went bright red.

"You  _shaved_? Down there?" Ray rubbed his slick thumb over the hairless skin around Fraser's asshole. Fraser shivered and goose bumps rose up on his cheeks. 

"I—used a safety razor," Fraser muttered sheepishly. "And I thought this would make things ...easier..." 

"It makes things beautiful, is what it does," Ray said breathlessly. He got some more lube out and slicked two of his fingers, rubbing them over Fraser's hairless opening, then sliding them in. Fraser made a soft, delighted sound—he loved Ray playing with his ass, always had, from the beginning, which had surprised Ray like nobody's business. Ray had figured he was going to be the big bottom in the relationship, but the two of them traded off pretty happily. The only time they ran into trouble was when they were both too pooped to play top dog.

Right now, though, Ray felt like tossing the dildo and fucking Fraser through the mattress. Except, no—not a chance. He slipped another finger into Fraser's ass, leaving them in there and spreading them as best he could to try to stretch him out. The dildo was big. Bigger than his cock. Bigger than probably anything Fraser had taken.

"You ever done anything like this before?" Ray asked. "Used toys, I mean?" It was something he should have asked before, maybe.

There was no response, and Ray looked up, stilling the movement of his fingers, to see Fraser shake his head. His face was buried in a pillow, and he seemed to be breathing heavily through it.

"Hey, you're gonna suffocate yourself."

Fraser turned enough to say hoarsely, "I believe I'm prepared enough, Ray." The sheer want in his voice made Ray's nuts throb, and he let his fingers slide free and stumbled off the bed so he could untangle himself from his shorts, so he could lean over Fraser and kiss the corner of his mouth, saying, "Ready, yeah. Ready to do this thing. God, Fraser—" 

Then Ray knelt between Fraser's legs, picked up the dildo, and held Fraser's cheeks open so he could push the thick, blue cockhead right up against Fraser's slick asshole. He nudged the blunt tip there, thinking,  _Oh, shit, it's never gonna fit,_  and pushed a little, testing, then watched in amazement as Fraser opened up and the tip slid in and stopped, wedging him open.

Fraser made a soft sound.

God, this was just what Ray had wanted—to watch this, to watch the whole thing, everything he could never see because he was always too mindlessly blissed out on feeling Fraser opening up around his own cock. It was almost  _obscene_  seeing it like this, up close, the blue of the dildo holding Fraser open. Ray put a hand on the small of Fraser's back in warning, and then turned the dildo a little and  _pushed_.

Fraser moaned softly as the thing opened him wider, much wider, making him move restlessly, so that he spread his legs and hitched up his hips a little.

"'Sok," Ray said helplessly, turned on beyond belief. He eased the dildo back to give Fraser a little bit of a breather, but then as soon as Fraser settled down pushed it in again, deeper, watching Fraser's legs tremble as Ray worked the big thing into him. Ray fumbled one-handed with the lube and got some on his thumb, and then rubbed it gently around Fraser's asshole where it was stretched 'round the dildo. 

The obscenely huge dildo he was fucking his partner with. God, Ray loved him.

Fraser made a relieved sound when Ray fingered him, so Ray did it again, rubbing him along the muscle just to make Fraser moan and tremble. When Ray worked the dildo again it seemed to travel a little easier, so he slipped his fingers under the smooth skin in front of Fraser's balls, too.

"God! Ray!" 

"You like that?" There seemed to be a frog or something in Ray's throat. He couldn't believe Fraser was enjoying this too. 

"Yes. Yes. Ray—" Fraser twisted his head around and stared back at him, eyes glazed and almost blind-looking. There was nothing of the Mountie in the look. Nothing buttoned up or proper or none of that—Fraser's face was flushed, his mouth loose, lips wet. Ray stared at him for just a second, and then pushed hard on the dildo while watching Fraser's face, watching his eyes roll back and his jaw drop open as he let out a sound Ray'd never heard him make before.

Then Fraser dropped his head down and shuddered. 

Ray looked down. The dildo was all the way in. 

 _God. Jesus God._  Ray let go and grabbed the base of his own dick to hold himself off from coming right there and then. 

"Please, Ray. Now. You have to—" Fraser's thighs bumped against his knees, and Ray saw he'd pushed himself up, his muscles bunching as he tried to reach back as if, holy God, he was going to try to fuck himself with the dildo, and that was too much. Ray grabbed it; it had slipped out some, and he pushed it back in, making Fraser cry out, and said, "I've got you, I've got you." Using both hands, Ray started to fuck Fraser with it.

"Oh, God. Oh, _God!_ "

Ray watched, fascinated by the flex of the muscles of Fraser's back and ass, the way his balls and cock swung as he swayed into the slow, deep strokes; even the  _sound_  of the damned thing as it moved in and out of Fraser's ass, and the way Fraser jerked and made a little cry every time Ray pushed it in. It was hard work, and Ray was sweating, dripping onto Fraser's back as he slowly fucked and fucked him. But it was so goddamned hot. Ray dropped one hand underneath and felt along the smooth, tight-stretched skin between Fraser's ass and balls, felt the bump of the head of the dildo pushing there, and pressed up against it as it moved.

Fraser made a choked sound.

"Right there, huh?" Ray shortened the stroke until he was working just the small area where his fingers met the dildo's crown, twisted the damned thing until Fraser was practically sobbing his name, and then the dildo jerked in Ray's hand. He felt Fraser's balls tightening up next to the knuckles of his other hand, and then Fraser groaned like crazy and started coming.

Ray hadn't even touched Fraser's cock, but he grasped it now to feel it pulse and shoot, and still Fraser was moaning, his legs trembling against Ray's as he kept coming and coming.

It was a power trip like nothing Ray had ever felt, knowing he'd made Fraser come like that—lose control that way. Ray stroked his sweaty back and eased the dildo out slowly, wincing when Fraser jolted and made a high sound. He looked a little red back there, but his hole was already closing up again. Ray put his palm over it and Fraser gave a little moan.

"Hurts?" Ray's own dick hurt, to tell the truth, but he had to take care of Fraser first.

Fraser sighed and after a long moment turned his head. "It's...it feels too empty." He sounded hoarse. "I'm having spasms."

"You want my fingers?" Ray felt himself flush suddenly, although he couldn't figure why. He'd just pulled a nine-inch dildo from his partner's ass. But Fraser nodded, his eyes glassy, and Ray slipped his fingers back into that warm, wet space. It was true; Fraser's ass was twitching, the muscles spasming, and Fraser groaned a little, licking his lips. Ray rubbed him gently, his heart aching almost as much as his dick.

A weary smile quirked Fraser mouth. "Perhaps you can think of something else that might do as well as your fingers?"

"God, Fraser, don't tease."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Ray." Fraser's eyes dipped closed as Ray continued fingering him, and he licked his lower lip again. "That feels good."

"Really? You mean—you think you could handle me?"

Fraser's eyes opened again. "Oh, I can always 'handle' you." 

Ray narrowed his eyes, but Fraser's smile was soft, and he was already groaning and squirming his way onto his back. While he got the pillow tucked comfortably under his hips, Ray found the lube again and started slicking his aching dick.

"You sure about this? I'm awful—I'm pretty hot for you, Fraser," Ray warned him.

But Fraser just pulled him in, one leg hooking around Ray's waist.

Ray expected Fraser to be a little too loose after recent activities, but he wasn't—God, no, he was soft and hot and swollen and it didn't help that he moaned softly when Ray penetrated him, moaned like Ray felt better than the dildo ever did, and Fraser's hands gripped Ray's forearms as if he was afraid Ray was going somewhere. But Ray wasn't going anywhere except deeper into the warm slickness tugging on his cock. 

Ray lowered his head and moaned.

"Is it good, Ray?" 

Ray shook his head wordlessly. He could still feel Fraser's ass doing that mindless, tugging thing, the spasms that hadn't quit, and it was taking every single ounce of his self-control not to—just—let—

"Go! Ray, go!" Fraser said, hauling with his leg, pulling him in, and Ray groaned and thrust in, pulled back and thrust again like a wild man, his entire world centered on his cock and the heat of Fraser's body and the gorgeous, dazed look of pleasure on Fraser's face as he took it, as he kept on taking Ray's cock. 

"Love you, Fraser, love you, love  _this_ ," Ray heard himself saying as he shoved in again, and, God, Fraser wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, that was a given, but okay, Ray would bring him food, he'd bring him pemmican and chicken soup and a  _pony_  for God's sake just if he could come, if Ray could just keep fucking, fucking, fuck Fraser's beautiful ass like this forever—forever—just until he fucking  _came_ , yelling like crazy and pumping his jizz, pleasure shooting up his spine and shocking him rigid until he collapsed right on top of Fraser with one last, grateful sigh.

"Oh, God. You're the most beautiful thing. Ever," Ray said. His cheek was stuck to Fraser's chest. And,  _Jesus_ , Fraser's ass was still twitching around his cock.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Fraser said wryly, his chest rumbling under Ray's ear.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Me, too, Ray. I can't believe what you do to me." 

Ray's breath caught, so he couldn't say anything. But he planted a kiss just east of Fraser's nipple.

Fingers drifted into Ray's sweaty hair and scratched his scalp. It felt nice, but Ray knew Fraser had to be aching pretty good at this point, so he made himself pull away. There was an ugly moment when he pulled out and saw the expression on Fraser's face, but then Fraser snapped into his usual practical self, straightening his legs and shaking out the sheet, knocking the dildo to the floor in the process. It landed with a dull thud that made them both wince, but then Fraser said, "I'll give it a good cleaning, Ray, I promise." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Oh, yes." Fraser's tone made Ray look up, and the heat in Fraser's eyes was enough to make him do a double-take. 

"Maybe I can interest you in trying it out sometime," Fraser said. "If I promise to get it all spic-and-span." 

Ray swallowed hard.

"But I think I'll have you on your back," Fraser said, his voice husky. "So I might watch your face."

"Oh! Sure, uh. Anytime, Fraser," Ray croaked.

Fraser smiled innocently and then rolled off the bed. "Well, time for a shower, I suppose," he said briskly. 

And if he walked a little funny heading over to the bathroom, Ray wasn't going to say anything, considering he could barely stand up, himself.

On his way, though, he picked up the dildo and carefully put it in the sink. Just so Fraser could get it spic-and-span.

It was just plain courtesy.

  


 _End._


End file.
